Heat exchangers are usually designed so as to exchange heat between two different fluids. Typical examples are the condensation of steam during the distillation of water and the cooling of internal combustion engines by rejection of heat to the atmosphere through the radiator.
This invention relates to a new and improved type of heat exchange element and the process and apparatus for making and using it wherein the element consists of a tube having at least one continuous passage in the wall of the tube with the length of the wall passage significantly exceeding the length of the tube.